Field of the Invention
When deep-water trolling for lake trout, coho salmon, and other fish it is necessary to use a metal sinker line and a heavy sinker to sink the fishing line and lure to the desired depth of 100-300 feet. The fisherman thus plays both the sinker line and the fish line at the same time to lower the sinker, and the lure or bait to the desired depth. He then secures the line, trolls the bait or lure, and watches the angle of the fish line. Upon the angle of the fish line changing, the indicator is that a fish has pulled the line free of the sinker line. At this point it is necessary to raise the metal line and weights quickly to prevent the fish circling and fouling the lines. At this point it is also necessary to man the fish pole and reel to set the hooks and play the fish. The fisherman finds that he is handicapped in manning either line by the presence of the other and he cannot do both jobs properly at the same time with a heavy metal sinker line and sinker on one reel and a heavy fish on the fish line and reel. Power reels are employed to lift the metal line and sinker but operation of these divert the fisherman from playing the fish. It is also customary to place the metal sinker reel on the boat with an outrigger having a pully at its tip for suspending the metal line over the side of the boat.